


Evening under the sky

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, riko is just being v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: The sky full of shining stars is beautiful to look at, but Riko is captivated by something else.





	Evening under the sky

**Author's Note:**

> WOW despite it being shortish I’ve been planning+working on this for about a week because I procrastinated a lot, what a surprise. Which is why sadly no mention of ep10 sorry. Anyways, this is something I’ve done as a trying-to-get-back-into-writing, due to that I’m still a bit rusty but hey I tried. I’d really like to try writing other ships in the future too~

Meeting up at their balconies like this every evening became a normal daily routine, especially now, when Summer arrived. The evenings weren’t as cold anymore, and when it was late enough for most people to turn off their lights, the sky was clear enough to see the stars. This was when the two girls come outside and just chat about anything and everything. The topics varied from what they did today to what they had for dinner, and even to what their plans were for tomorrow. 

Even they weren’t sure how it started. A couple of times they would just run into each other while getting some fresh air. After a while Chika would call her to come outside so they wouldn’t have to text and just like that it, became a regular thing they did.

These moments were theirs, and theirs alone.

Tonight as well. Probably half an hour since they came out to enjoy the pleasant Summer breeze and chat under the star filled sky. Chika was going over their training from today, chattering excitedly like usual, and Riko listened. Even though she was also there during training, she listened closely to every word her orange-haired neighbor had to say. Listened and watched with a warm smile on her face. Even Riko didn’t seem to be aware with how much fondness she watched her dear friend. And it wasn’t just when she was rambling either, she would just end up staring at her like that sometimes, admiring. Unable to avert her gaze.

“And thank you again for helping me out with that dance move!” Chika added at the end almost out of breath. She bowed her head gratefully, and Riko already lost count of how many times she’s thanked her. “I practiced more in my room before dinner and I think I’m finally close to perfecting it!”

Riko quietly laughed and shook her head. She didn’t deserve that much praise really. Thinking about it now, earlier today she was getting a little frustrated - because seven more members running around them teasing them didn’t help - but she was still glad she could lend a hand. It was hard not to when she saw how hard she was trying to get the steps down.

Speaking of teasing, Riko remembered certain two faces in the crowd during that specific situation. While her and Chika practically waltzed awkwardly and entwined, in the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of smug, taunting expressions of You and Mari. Just like then, her cheeks reddened remembering it. Their snickering ringed in her ears. Really, was that needed?!

“Yeah, just don’t push yourself too hard.” She responded, clearing her throat and head of the embarrassing memory.

“I just want to make sure we do as much as we can before the Summer vacation starts! If we keep it up like this, we can finish our PV before then!”

“Mm… I guess you’re right, Summer vacation is around the corner. So how is your studying for the exams going?”

And just like that, Chika bursted into a nervous laughter. “Don’t worry about it,” she kept on repeating and Riko felt some sort of pride for catching her off guard like that. It was exactly something she expected Chika to say. It was cute.

Though she had to give her credit, she did help a lot planning how the group should spend the upcoming two weeks preparing for their PV and exams. With a lot of sweat and groaning, they did come up with a decent schedule. If they get through this, they will have the Summer to work on other things. And Dia seemed to have a plan once that time comes, and Riko was scared to imagine what it might be…

“Ah! I didn’t even notice how many stars there are in the sky today!”

Girl’s voice across her brought her back to reality, and Riko followed Chika’s gaze up. The pair of golden eyes widened in awe at the sight, and her lips curved into a gentle smile. The space between their houses might have been a little tight and limited the view, but it was good enough. Even though in the past she had seen a sky far more vast than this filled with stars, there was something magical about it.

“You’re right.” She chuckled warmly. “My mother and I went stargazing in a field located outside of Tokyo. It was beautiful, and with the telescope-”

“Telescope?!” The moment she got interrupted by that enthusiastic voice her eyes set onto the other girl and their eyes met. Chika’s pretty pink eyes were glowing as usual. And by the way she was grinning Riko could tell, Chika must have not seen a telescope in person before.

“Y-Yeah--”

“Riko-chan! Do you think your mother would let us have it for a night?! We could take it to the beach. The view would be great from there-- and we could invite others, too! It would be a great experience! What do you say?!”

Blink. Blink. As Chika continued on she wasn’t sure how to respond. Of course she has to ask her mother-- planning it all like this is easier than actually pulling it off. Though putting out arguments would probably be a waste right now, this conversation can wait until Summer actually starts. Nervous sigh escaped her lips before she spoke, “S-Sure, it doesn’t hurt to ask I suppose? We will see about it.”

Such response was more than enough. Chika seemed pleased. Even now she must be thinking about it, because her eyes were still sparkling with excitement as she raised her gaze back towards the sky. Then again, when did they not shine? Riko caught herself staring at those beautiful, hopeful eyes more than she could even admit to herself.

Maybe it was because Chika was growing tired, but they both felt silent. It was fine though, not every moment is filled with chatting. It’s the comforting silence too that brings them together, and at such times it is especially when Riko loses herself in her thoughts just observing her.

She took notice of Chika’s movement- just her arm. She extended it up towards the sky, and Riko smiled to herself.  _ ‘You always seem to be reaching out to something…’  _ Riko thought to herself with a quiet hum.

It was something she noticed a while ago when they first even met. There was always something about Chika, where once she falls silent into her thoughts, she looks like she wants reach out to something, grasp onto it. What was it this time, the stars?

Riko’s eyes shifted from the beautiful girl towards the sky. The sky was lit up by hundreds, thousands of shining sparkles, but it could not compare to Chika in any way. Her heart skipped a bit thanks to that thought and the pair of golden eyes settled once again on Chika.

Ever since they met she was striving to shine. She wanted to shine like those radiant idols, especially her favorite group, Muse. Always finding ways to be like them, doing her best not for herself, but for everyone else. She worked hard to achieve what she is striving for, to shine like the stars above her. And she’s not gonna shine alone, Aqours will shine with her. It was fascinating to Riko, the effort she’s been putting into all of this, and she was grateful she’s gotten to be apart of it. Still, she wished she had the courage to tell her…

_ ‘Chika-chan, if only you were aware of how brightly you’re shining already…’ _

And that was the truth. If anything, it was in Riko’s eyes. She’s had always been shining, since the day they met. With that bright smile and positive attitude, even on hard days, she can always pull everyone together, even if sometimes she needs a little push to do so. It was amazing, Chika was amazing.

At first she struggled figuring out these feelings and even denied them. But now, while watching the beautiful girl who turned her life upside down, Riko can’t deny how much she fell for her. It was just like in one of her novels she read. Moving here she didn’t know what to expect, and falling into the cold ocean with a stranger was definitely on the bottom of her list. That bubbly weirdo who willingly jumped over to help her warmed up to her heart little by little. A stranger, a classmate and neighbor, the most precious person to her. It was a wild ride Riko gladly joined.

Thanks to Chika and her invitation to join her as an idol, every day was a new adventure. She was able to find herself again and not only that, but also discover new parts of herself she wasn’t even aware of. This girl, and the rest of Aqours, she was thankful to them. And step by step on this path they all took together, her feelings and admiration for the goofy girl from next door just kept deepening.

What was that word Chika used to describe school idols once? Captivating?

Yes, that seemed fitting. Riko was absolutely captivated by her. By that dazzling smile, beautiful inspiring eyes… the way she moved, talked fast when she was excited, how motivated she always was, her soft skin and how warm she felt, the quiet voice when she’s tired. It all captivated her. There were so many things she loved about this girl she affectionately calls weird. Riko  _ absolutely adored her _ .

And she wishes she could say that. She wants to embrace her (tighter, closer than she usually does) and run her fingers through that hair that gets messy during practice-- she felt her cheeks flushing just from thinking about it. But she couldn’t work up the courage. It wasn’t as simple like in her romance novels. But it was okay. As long as she could see that beautiful smile and breathtaking eyes, Riko is content with that.

She can still hold her hands and reassure her when needed. And together with all their wonderful friends from Aqours, they will reach the stars Chika is longing for. She will help her achieve that dream no matter the cost. Riko will be there for her through every step of the way, and just maybe one day she will find a moment perfect enough to tell her what she really feels.

The comforting silence, and Riko’s thoughts have been broken by a yawn. She wasn’t sure how much time passed since she spaced out, but Riko hadn’t even realized that Chika was looking at her as well. Their eyes locked, and the girl with maroon hair knew she was probably blushing. Usually she would be very embarrassed to be caught watching the neighboring girl like this, but at this moment, she could care less. They exchanged fond smiles, and it was like they were communicating without any words. It was that special bond they developed by now.

As beautiful as the moment was, Riko was the first one to break the silence.

“Well then,” she spoke quietly, moving a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and straightening up her back. “Maybe it’s time we head to sleep, it’s getting late.” She wished they could stay longer like this, but noting the yawn from earlier, Chika must be really tired.

“I was thinking about it.... You will be going too, right Riko-chan?”

“Mhm…” Riko only nodded in response, slightly distracted watching Chika stretch. “Well then, see you tomorrow early morning, right?”

“Hold on!” Chika’s voice stopped her just as she was about to return to her room. Tilting her head, Riko turned back to look at girl with the sleepy expression. No matter if she was filled with energy or if she was half asleep, she always looked so radiant.

“Will you be playing your piano before bed again? I want to hear it…”

And just like that, Riko’s heart skipped again. With another nod, Riko brightly smiled at Chika and went inside as they quietly exchanged their goodnights and sweet dreams.

She sat at her piano, still smiling and still flushed for sure. Her fingers carefully moved across the chords producing a melody that could easily be described as a lullaby. It was her own piece of course, the piece she was developing more and more every evening when she’d play it like this, knowing Chika was listening in the room just across from hers through an open window. Maybe some day, she will be play it for her with the girl she loved so much by her side.

  
They say if you wish for something you really want on a shooting star, it might come true. Riko will remember to keep her eyes out for those next time they stargaze.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted the original on Tumblr first, since then I went through it a couple of more times with some help and adjusted a few things here and there while fixing mistakes. Big thanks to my girlfriend for help!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
